A Forbidden Love
by I3POTC
Summary: Drabbles. T for swearing and self-harm. I do not own the characters. :( Please read and review! Fluff/Angst


**Shuffle Challenge:**

**1) Choose a pairing**

**2) Put your music on shuffle**

**3) Write a drabble based on each song that plays**

**4) Do this ten times**

**You may not linger after each song. When the song is over, the drabble is finished**

~*Details-Robert Downey, Jr.*~

Dustfinger remembered the times before he and Meggie had told Mo how they felt for each other.

The secret rendezvouses in the garden when all they would do was dance.

Swaying to the music that no one else could hear. The weight of her head on his shoulder, the pure bliss that filled him from head to toe.

It's all in the details.

Isn't it?

~*It Will Rain-Bruno Mars*~

Meggie sat on her bed, sobbing. It had been three weeks since _he_ had left. She was used to him leaving to perform somewhere, but he always came back. _Always._ Someone knocked on her door. She drew in a shaky breath and looked up. Someone stood in her room. She suddenly felt ashamed of her wardrobe choice; one of _his_ old shirts, sweatpants, and huge fuzzy socks. She realized her intruder wouldn't care. _Dustfinger!_ Their lips collided.

~*Dust in the Wind-Kansas*~

Drifting. He didn't know where he was going, and he couldn't remember where he had been, but he knew one thing. He had to find her, his Meggie. She had run away four days ago, and Dustfinger hadn't slept since. He remembered his one fatal mistake; remaining silent after Meggie had said those three words. I. Love. You. He had to find her, needed to tell her. He crashed into someone on the street. His Meggie.

~*Don't You (Forget About Me)-Simple Minds*~

They were kissing. This was the only thought running through Meggies mind. Mo had figured out how to read Dustfinger back into _Inkheart, _and he had come to her room to say goodbye. She had hugged the fire eater, and admitted her feelings for him. He had caressed her cheek and told her the feeling was most definitely mutual. And somehow his lips had ended up on hers.

"Don't forget me."

She shook her head. _Never _would she forget him; they had kissed.

And she liked it.

~*F*ing Perfect-P!NK~*

Dustfinger winced as the razor sliced through his flesh.

"No good, cowardly, illiterate son of a bitch…"

A lone, salty tear slid down his cheek, intermixing with the blood now flowing down his forearm. Someone crashed into his room, and threw the razor blade aside. _Meggie._ She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him.

"No! NononononoNO! You're perfect! Stop!"

And she kissed him.

~*Soldier-Gavin DeGraw*~

Meggie lay awake in her bed, reflecting on what Dustfinger had said that afternoon.

"I'd go to war for you. I love you."

He'd smiled and run his thumb over her cheek. She'd figured he had feelings for her; men were so predictable. But this had just made it so… _Real._ She smiled and fell into a sound sleep.

~*I Won't Give Up-Straight No Chaser cover*~

He knew it would be hard, he was nearly twice her age. But he loved her and she loved him, and _gods,_ Meggie was just so beautiful. He smiled as a mental picture of her laughing, brown eyes glowing in mirth appeared behind his eyes. He abruptly stopped walking. His feet had taken him to the door of Mo's workshop. He hesitated, and then stepped inside.

"Uh… Silvertounge?"

No, he would never give up on Meggie.

~*Set Fire to the Rain-Adel*~

Meggie screamed and shoved her radio off her desk. It crashed to the floor of her apartment loudly. _Set Fire to the Rain_ had come on. It had only reminded her of _him. He_ had betrayed her, and walked away without a spec of remorse in his eyes. She collapsed to the ground and began to cry great, heaving sobs.

_When you play with fire,_

_You always, _always_ get burned._

_Never forget._

~*Aha!-Pentatonix*~

Resa gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She had walked into her daughters room to find her making out with Dustfinger, a man nearly her own age! Meggie frantically pushed him away and gasped out,

"Don't tell Mo!"

"Please?"

~*Next to Me-Sasha Allen*~

Dustfinger beamed at his wife. He had felt their daughter, Raena, kick for the first time. He remembered when he and Meggie had first started courting; she was worried he would stray, because she was so much younger. He shook his head.

"I'll always be by your side."

He said aloud. Meggie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
